russelfandomcom-20200213-history
PTV-4 Old Sked (February 19-25, 2001)
Old Sked (February 19-25, 2001) (PTV: Fast... Forward) Monday-Friday :6 am - Powerline with Pastor Apollo C. Quiboloy :6:30 am - Good Morning Pilipinas (LIVE) :8:30 am - :Mon & Wed: Chemistry in Action :Tue & Thurs: Science Made Easy :Fri: CONSTEL English :9 am - :Mon & Wed: Physics in Everyday Life :Tue & Thurs: Fun with Math :9:30 am - Value Vision :10:30 am - Family Rosary Crusade :11 am - Metro TV Shopping :12 nn - Value Vision :1 pm - Pambansang Balita Ala-Una (LIVE) :1:30 pm - :Mon & Wed: Damayan (LIVE) :Tue, Thurs & Fri: Metro TV :2:30 pm - Metro TV :3:30 pm - Value Vision :4:30 pm - Smart TV Shopping :5:30 pm - Pambansang Balita (LIVE) :6 pm - :Mon: The Best of Sydney Olympics 2000 (until 8 pm) :Tue: Concert at the Park :Wed-Fri: Cartoon Hour :7 pm - :Tue: Their Takers :Wed: Creation of the New Cardinals in Rome (until 9 pm) :Thurs: Holy Mass of Pope John Paul II With The New Cardinals (until 9 pm) :Fri: Ugat :8 pm - :Mon: Pilipino Box Office (until 10 pm) :Tue: PBL Challenge Cup (LIVE) (until 10 pm) :Fri: Street Legal :9 pm - :Wed: PGMA Special :Thurs: Fora Medica :Fri: Pulsong Masa :10 pm - The National Network News (LIVE) :11 pm to 12 mn - :Monday: Speed :Tuesday: Business Insight :Wednesday: Family Rosary Crusade :Thursday: Paco Park Presents :Friday: The Scene Saturday :6 am - Powerline with Pastor Apollo C. Quiboloy :6:30 am - Family Rosary Crusade :7 am - Iglesia ni Cristo :8 am - Mag-Agri Tayo! :9 am - Value Vision :11 am - Dighay Bayan :12 nn - Battle of the Brains :1 pm - Auto Review :1:30 pm - Slip Stream :2 pm - The Best of Sydney Olympics 2000 :6 pm - Slip Stream :6:30 pm - Cartoon Hour :7 pm - PBL Challenge Cup (LIVE) :9 pm - Philippines’ Most Wanted :10 pm - Fashion Watch :10:30 pm - National Network News (LIVE) :11 pm to 12 mn - Auto Focus Sunday :6 am - Powerline with Pastor Apollo C. Quiboloy :6:30 am - Hour of Truth :8 am - Sunday Mass (LIVE) :9 am - Value Vision :10:30 am - Lutong Bahay :11 am - Value Vision :12 nn - Kusina Atbp. :12:30 pm - Sweepstakes Today (LIVE) :1 pm - In This Corner :2 pm - Sports Kids :2:30 pm - Value Vision :3 pm - Balikatan sa Bahay at Buhay :3:30 pm - Out of Town :4 pm - Moroting Today :5 pm - Value Vision :6 pm - Uncut (Movie in the Making) :6:30 pm - Ugat :7 pm - Paco Park Presents :8 pm - Primetime Specials :10 pm - National Network News (LIVE) :10:30 pm to 11:30 pm - Business and Leisure with News Flash sa 4 (top-of-the-hour news capsule) 'The Network' :PTV, the national television network, in cooperation with Silverstar Communications, Inc., unveils a new look with a new line of programs set to define a wider coverage toward the new millennium. :Looking back, PTV began operations in 1974 as GTV-4. It was renamed Maharlika Broadcasting System in 1980. On March 26, 1992, President Corazon C. Aquino signed Republic Act 7306, turning PTV Network into a government corporation known formally as People's Television Network, Inc. :In June 1992, the Network was given a one-time equity funding for capital outlay. Since 1992, PTV has been operating on revenues it generates on its own. RA 7306 stipulates that the government shall not allocate funds for the operations of the Network. :PTV has been on full satellite transmission nationwide since 1992. Its flag station, PTV-4, which is based in Quezon City, boasts of a 40-kilowatt transmitter sitting on a 500-foot tower. With its 27 provincial stations and its affiliation with over 800 cable systems across the country, the Network has extended its reach to approximately 85% of the television viewing public nationwide. :Since then, PTV has set a new trend in the television industry by being the first to acquire digital technology. It is also the first network to use all solid-state transmitters in its provincial stations with power ranging from 1kw to 10kw. It is also the first station to convert its satellite transmission to digital compression as well as simultaneous transmission of main programs to the Network's provincial stations and independent cable TV systems. :PTV is also known for the excellence it has shown in the late eighties by garnering several awards for three succeeding years from the Catholic Mass Media Awards and producing several award-winning programs. For the past years, PTV exerted efforts in finding ways to improve the network. In fact, they have converted their satellite transmission recently to digital video compression making it possible for interactive Satellite News Gathering transmission during news and special events coverage. 'The PTV Logo' :PTV Network begins the new millennium with a new logo to accurately reflect its technical leadership and more modern, global outlook. :The shape employs an active ellipse that connotes images of an uplink dish aimed at the satellites that circle the earth, carrying and distributing communications to all nations. :The three stripes of red, green, and blue represent the major components of our island nation that, when united, form all the colors of nature and similarly unite Luzon, Visayas, and Mindanao into one nation. :The dynamism and level of service of the network are carried out in its choice of a capital typeface that is bold, high-spirited, and unequivocally clear. 'The Vision' Specifically, the People's Television Network is committed to pursue the following objectives: :To make itself the alternative television network, giving priority to high-quality news and public affairs, cultural and educational, and sports programs. :Disseminate objective and up-to-date information on government projects and activities. :Help translate the government's vision of national unity, social upliftment, economic progress, and enduring peace into reality. One of the major leaps PTV has taken was the production of new and additional programs to give new meaning to alternative programming and make primetime viewing more inviting, PTV guarantees to bring distinctive and captivating shows that will bring ample and balanced entertainment to its audience. With 27 provincial stations strategically located around the archipelago and carried by the largest number of cable operators in the country today, the People's Television Network offers you superior service, satellite power and unbeatable nationwide reach and coverage. PTV will soon enlarge its coverage footprint to include Indian Ocean country states, Hawaii, and the West Coast of U.S.A. June 2001 (PTV: Fast... Forward) :Monday-Friday :03:00 - MBA (LIVE) (W/F) :03:30 - 2001 PBL Chairman's Cup (LIVE) (M/T/Th) :05:30 - Pambansang Balita (LIVE) :06:00 - Cartoon Hour (M); 2001 PBL Chairman's Cup (LIVE) (T/Th); MBA (LIVE) (W/F) :07:00 - PGMA Special (M) :08:00 - 2001 PBL Chairman's Cup (LIVE) (M); TBA (T-Th); Street Legal (F) :09:00 - Fora Media (Thurs); Pulsong Masa (F) :10:00 - National Network News (LIVE) :11:00 - Speed (Monday); Business Insight (Tuesday); Family Rosary Crusade (W); Paco Park Presents (Th); Concert at the Park (F) :Saturday :02:00 - 2001 PBL Chairman's Cup (LIVE) :06:00 - Auto Review :06:30 - Uncut :07:00 - Thief Takers :08:00 - The Best of MBA :10:00 - Explore with Mike :11:00 - National Network News (LIVE) :11:30 - Auto Focus :Sunday :01:00 - In This Corner :02:00 - Motoring Today :03:00 - MBA (LIVE) :08:00 - Primetime Specials :10:00 - National Network News (LIVE) :10:30 - Fashion Watch :11:00 - Business & Leisure